A network monitor device has hitherto existed, which guides, if a transmitter terminal of a received ARP (Address Resolution Protocol) request packet is in a pre-quarantining status, the packet from the pre-quarantining terminal to a self-device by sending a MAC (Media Access Control) address of the self-device as a response (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-271242).